1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing an irradiation-enabled area of a beam irradiating device. The present invention further relates to a method for establishing a moving path of the beam irradiating device. Among others, one exemplary application of the present invention may pertain to a beam irradiating device of a laser processing apparatus using a laser beam.
2. Description of Related Art
Equipment for welding and bonding a vehicular body panel is currently available in the industry. In such equipment, a welding gun or a laser oscillator is generally installed on a conventional industrial robot. In a related laser oscillator, a focal length (e.g., a distance from an oscillating point to a panel to be welded) and an irradiating direction (e.g., an oscillating point) are fixed.
However, when the related laser oscillator is installed on the industrial robot to weld various processed areas (e.g., welding points), the focal length and the irradiating direction are fixed in such a manner that the laser oscillator must be positioned at every processed area by operating the industrial robot. Accordingly, such multi-positioning of the laser oscillator is tantamount to using a traditional industrial robot with a conventional spot welding gun.